


What is summer without a visit to the beach?

by Kyoukalay



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Beach Episode, CLive loses another empire, Crab land, Desmond and aurora are father and daughter fight me, Desmond gets to relax, Emmy and Aurora are competitive, Gen, Wholesome, shenanigens, watermelon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoukalay/pseuds/Kyoukalay
Summary: Based entirely of off the drawings made by @temporalCorvidae and also for the prompt 'summer'.The family goes to the beach.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	What is summer without a visit to the beach?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [temporalCorvidae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporalCorvidae/gifts).



> For the prompt Summer for the London server discord.

‘’Are you sure you are gonna be able to handle it Luke?’’ Emmy asked.

‘’I can Emmy. I have practised at home don’t you worry.’’ 

‘’Luke said, determination ever apparent in his eyes.’’

‘’Aim for the crown of the head, you can’t miss it.’’

‘’Luke hummed in agreement one last time, before raising a long object in his hand above his head. The sun from above shone brightly against the silhouette of the two figures, both ready to make their sacrifice.’’

‘’Can you two stop being so dramatic about it already. And Clive please stop narrating.’’ Flora sighed, making Aurora laugh, who was sitting next to her in the sand.

‘’We are all feverishly waiting for that watermelon Luke. If you will.’’ Desmond’s voice could be heard from somewhere close.

To the untrained eye, you wouldn’t have known that he was buried deep into the sand, with only his head sticking out and one arm to hold his drink.

‘’That and you’ve been at it for a while.’’ Hershel added from under the parasol.

‘’They made me.’’ Clive mumbled with a frown and a slight blush on his cheeks, making it quite obvious that he never really minded playing along.

‘’ _Anyway_ , here I go!’’ Luke said loudly before finally bringing down the piece of wood to crack open the watermelon placed in front of him.

Emmy had brought it along to the beach with the idea in mind for Luke to smash it open. It was something traditional one would do in Japan if one were to visit the beach. And since the whole family was visiting the beach together, she only figured it would be the right moment. The watermelon cracked open splendidly, splashes of sticky, yet refreshing goo splattering all over Emmy, Clive and Luke. Aurora and Flora both fell back into the sand, doubled over from laughter, while Hershel and Desmond tried their best to keep their laughter down behind their hands and respectively a mountain of sand.

‘’That’s what you get for taking so long!’’ Flora said between hick-ups.

‘’Yeah yeah. We get it.’’ Emmy said grumpily.

After a quick wash down in the sea, the trio returned to enjoy the scrumptious snack together with the rest of the group. It had strangely enough been Desmond’s idea to visit the beach with the entire family. He had revived Aurora’s soul last winter, when the cold weather was still encasing London to its fullest. When the warm weather returned, he felt like it would be a nice experience for the girl. Especially with the rest of the family included. Right now, he was completely buried under the sand by Luke Triton, who had grown bored by Clive’s ‘’Crab Land’’ and wanted to go for a bigger project.

‘’Having fun down there?’’ Hershel, his little brother, asked while tugging on the line of his kite.

‘’You know what,’’ Desmond replied. ‘’I accept my fate. I am one with the sand.’’

As long as he was able to sip his juice and keep his head clear from the sand, he didn’t have a care in the world. Luke was sitting beside him with a smug look, obviously happy about the results of his little project. In the meantime, Clive had actually started to accumulate a few crabs he found near the shoreline for ‘’Crab Land’’, a glint of childlike excitement crossing his usually devilishly smug face. 

Aurora, Flora and Emmy had started to play beach volleyball not too far from the crab exhibition. It was mostly just them keeping the ball in the air, but it soon became a bit of a match between Aurora and Emmy. Both fanatics in their own right, with a passion for winning and an urge to impress the others. The rest of the group soon started to watch the spectacle. All except for Clive, who was too busy with Crab Land. Aurora tossed the ball up just a tad too high, making Emmy jump after it with the strength of a lion trying to catch its prey. Unfortunately, this meant that she had to jump backwards. Unbeknownst to both the predator and the mayor of Crab Land, this meant that Emmy fell right on top of the little stadium that Clive had built, and Clive himself as well.

‘’Woops.’’ Emmy half laughed while she moved up.

The crabs had scurried off under the sand to safety and from the looks of it, Clive was trying hard to join them, the way he had planted his head in the sand.

‘’Crab Land…’’Clive cried many times that afternoon, the loss of another empire weighing heavier than he had expected.


End file.
